


A Free Man

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Prison, nurse reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s fallin’ in love with you, this he knows. And what a dangerous game that is, a convict lovin’ someone like you, someone good and true.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Free Man

_While I give to you_

_And you give to me_

_True love, true love_

_So on and on_

_It will always be_

_True love, true love._

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks into his sentence, and he’s already got a crush. He curses to himself in his bunk, in the dark, his arm tucked behind his head as he stares at the ceilin’.

He couldn’t help it though, how could he? How could he when you were so kind to him, so nice. He ain’t never had a girl so pretty be so nice to him.

You with your soft eyes and your shiny hair, your crooked bottom teeth that had him blushin’ whenever your smile showed ‘em off. He lies awake in his bunk when really he needs all the sleep he can get, lies awake and thinks of you.

He’d met you in the clinic at the jail, during one of his check-ups about his arm. You hadn’t even looked at him funny when he walked in, nearly bumped his head on the damn doorway, bein’ so tall and all. All you had done was ask if he was alright, told him to mind his height next time, but you had done it with a smile.

He still thinks about that smile.

_For you and I have a guardian angel_

_On high with nothing to do_

_But to give to you_

_And to give to me_

_Love forever true._

He thinks about it a month later, when the two of you talk more and more, when he has Joe arrange his work to bein the clinic, so he can be nearer you. You always slip him some mints to suck on – not because his breath smells bad or nothin’! Just because it’s the closest thing to somethin’ special you could give him, and he treasures them.

He’s got a whole mess of them hidden under his pillow, doesn’t dare eat ‘em.

You talk about whatever book he’s found in the jail’s library, talk about home. Friends and family outside the jail, you ain’t got none. He always frowns at that, thinks that ain’t right, a girl like you who is like sunshine cuttin’ through a cloudy day, that ain’t right that you’re all alone out in the world.

Well, he thinks, maybe you ain’t alone.

He’s fallin’ in love with you, this he knows. And what a dangerous game that is, lovin’ someone like you, someone good and true. He ain’t even sure if you care about him the same way, ain’t even sure his advances would be returned.

He ain’t sure when he mentions off-handedly that he likes Patsy Cline, and you beam up at him that so do you. He ain’t sure when the next time he’s workin’ there, there’s a small bluetooth speaker on your desk at the reception area of the clinic, he ain’t sure if it’s for him that you softly play her greatest hits.

He ain’t sure still two months later, when he’s gettin’ on ready to be released, starin’ at his reflection in the dirty jail bathroom mirror, workin’ up the courage to ask you out. He ain’t sure but this is the last chance, it’s now or never. He don’t plan on comin’ round to the jail ever again, if he can help it, his life of crime is over.

He repeats that over and over in the bathroom, his life of crime is _over._

Someone in one of the stalls chuckles sarcastically, as if to say, “yeah right,” but Clyde only grits his teeth.

He shakes the man’s mood away like water of a duck’s back, and washes his hand, combs his hair just so. He wants to look nice, wants to look good for you. He had trimmed his goatee the night before, and was dressed in his regular clothes, the same ones they had taken him away in.

They weren’t washed or nothin’, and he thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t been picked up off the streets, hadn’t been covered in sweat or dirt. He’s wearing his nice court button down and jeans, and he’s hesitant in the doorway of the clinic, careful to mind his height so he doesn’t smack his head on the door frame. 

“Hey! Man you clean up really good.” Your smile lights him up from his nose to his toes, but it ain’t as bright as it normally is. You’re standing up right away, from your spot behind the desk, clutching a clipboard to your chest. “Today’s the big day, huh?”

“You don’t seem too happy about it.” Clyde remarks, looks at the way there’s a sadness in your pretty eyes, and you duck your head, tear your gaze away from his.

“I’m not.” You chuckle, and Clyde can just barely hear ya when you whisper, “But that’s because I’m selfish.”

“Huh?” He’s stunned! Hadn’t prepared for this. He had thought you’d be thrilled for him, but when you look back up at him with tears in your eyes, his heart sinks.

“I’m just.” You try, but the attempt at the words only brings more tears, and your chin is wobblin’ as your hands only flex and clench on the clipboard, like they’d rather be holdin’ something else, someone else. “I’m gonna miss ya real bad, Clyde.”

When you smile at him this time, it breaks Clyde’s heart in damn near two, until he realizes that this was his chance, this was his whole opportunity.

He chews his lip, his hand curls into a nervous fist at his side before runnin’ it through his hair.

“You don’t have to,” He says,tries to work up the courage, tries to puff out his chest and be brave, has to be brave for you, “(Y/N), sweetheart, I was wonderin’ if maybe you’d – ”

“Yes.” You cut him off right away, and he can only blink.

“Yes?” He has to hear it again,has to hear you clarify it for him.

“Yes.” You nod, from your spot behind the counter, and Clyde wants to cheer, wants to hoot and holler and pick ya up and twirl ya around, because fuck he’d been so nervous, had been in love with you for so so so long.

“I had a whole speech.” He says instead, the smallest quirk of a bashful smile not able to steer clear from his lips.

“You can give it to me tomorrow.” You laugh, as a few tears slip down your cheek. You wipe them away with your palm, and then wipe your palm on your scrubs, as you scribble something on the back of a business card that’s on your clipboard.

“Tomorrow?” Clyde’s eyebrows shoot up, feeling elated, feeling even more so when you hand him the card.

“When you pick me up.” You whisper, your fingers brushing with his long enough to almost be like you’re holdin’ his hand, even though that ain’t allowed, even though you could get in trouble, you look up at him through wet lashes and blush, “You can kiss me then, too.”

The tips of his ears go bright red at the thought of kissin’ you, before a great big grin spreads across his features. You’re smilin’ too, and he happily twirls the card in between his fingers as he walks away, as he catches your thrilled eyes for one last time as a prisoner.

He can’t wait to look at you tomorrow, as a free man.

_But to give to you_

_And to give to me_

_Love forever true_

_Love forever true…_


End file.
